goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Wei destroys the PB
Transcript: (NO EDITING! REMEMBER, ONLY LOGGED ON USERS CAN EDIT. IF NOT, SPARK MANDRILL WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS WIKIA AND I WILL GET SARAH WEST TO MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU!!) Edmonton Canada, Wei is scheming. He turns off the TV and he leaves the bedroom to: Wei outside the hotel removing his diaper and throws it with his VHS tape in the trash Wei: "There! Now my PB&J Otter: The Funky Band Movie VHS is finally gone!" enters the plane scheming hours later V/O: "We will land in Columbus Ohio shortly. Please remain seated during the landing." to: Wei back at the local airport in Columbus Wei: "Hooray! I'm have finally returned to Columbus after 12 days in Edmonton Canada. Goodbye Canada!" is leaving the airport scheming Peanut: "No foul language, young man! I'm Peanut, the 1st and leader of the Giggle Melon Helpers. and you terrified us, the Giggle Melon Helpers because of your fake VHS openings. In fact, we Giggle Melon Helpers would like to speak with you plus Chilly Willy, Roger, Besthe, Anita, Arnold Perlstein, Pongo, Perdita, George, Richard, Flip, Edmond, Vanellope von Schweetz, and 11 more, and you almost proceeded us, the Giggle Melon Helpers to create them with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies in Barrie." Butter: "Me Butter. 2nd of the Giggo Melam Helbrs! No good! You bad!" (Translated: "I'm Butter. The 2nd of the Giggle Melon Helpers! Not good! You're bad!") Jelly: "My name's Jelly! The 3rd of the Giggle Melon Helpers. We Giggle Melon Helpers did even use your noodle to make the right decisions when you destroyed our VHS! Now it will take centillions of highly trained Japanese firefighters to extinguish the fires you had started!" Flick: "I am Flick Duck! The 4th of the Giggle Melon Helpers. Cheese and Quackers, you have got to be the meanest, cruelest boy we Giggle Melon Helpers ever come to millions of largest zoos and pet shops all across Japan!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy! The 5th of the Giggle Melon Helpers. Our Giggle Melon Patch has been nearly destroyed and it will take a long time to rebuild many of its Japanese cities, towns, villages, landscapes, and countrysides that we Giggle Melon Helpers bite on Giggle Melons!" Pinch: "My name is Pinch! The 6th of the Giggle Melon Helpers. and we Giggle Melon Helpers don't ever want to see you again every time when South Park comes, we will change the channel from Comedy Central to Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel!" Scootch: "I'm Scootch! The 7th of the Giggle Melon Helpers. We Giggle Melon Helpers force you to stink!" Roger: "I'm Roger Radcliffe. You will forget your memories all about Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pepsi!" Anita: "I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree with my husband." Pongo: "I'm Pongo. You are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for destroying the Giggle Melon Helpers' VHS and buy another VHS of the Giggle Melon Helpers' movie which is called Thanks for the Giggle Melon!" Perdita: "I'm Perdita, I agree with Pongo!" Beshte: "I'm Beshte. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking and you'll also get a blue present with a red ribbon!" Chilly Willy: "I'm Chilly Willy the Penguin. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you bully Azura for no reason by calling her bad names and make prank phone calls killing 792 million Japanese people living in Barrie, Ontario, Canada and leaving 992 billion Japanese people, causing them to permanently move to Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia and Wisconsin as well as to Emperor City, Galway, Los Alamitos, Orange County, San Daniele del Friuli, Friuli-Venezia Giulia, Sorrento, Peninsula and Hagerman, Idaho! This is 00.01% of Barrie's Japanese population of 999,999,998 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion centillion!" Vanellope von Schweetz: "I'm Vanellope von Schweetz. If you kidnap Nyakkii Momoyama and tickle her feet, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg until you suffocate to death!" Arnold Perlstein: "It is I, Arnold Perlstein. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Marvin the Voyager and the Tokelauan Sea Turtles and Wimplefishes when it comes out in theaters!" Roll Light: "I'm Roll Light." Bing Bong: "I'm Bing Bong." Reggie: "I'm Reggie." Classified: "I'm Classified." Edmond Elephant: "It's me, Edmond. We're donating all of your stuffs to charity and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, you will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November!" George Pig: "Me George. No wike you!" (Wike means like) Richard Rabbit: "Me Richard. You tewibble!" (Translation: "I'm Richard. You're terrible!") Olaf: "I'm Olaf. You are a very bad boy for destroying this VHS! No Gross Foods for you!" Jerry Gourd: "I'm Jerry. No more watching any Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pepsi shows ever again! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters next month!" Jimmy Gourd: "I'm Jimmy. For destroying the Giggle Melon Helpers' VHS, Beshte will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him not to give you any gifts and you'll be getting coal in your stocking!" Edmond Elephant: "I'm a clever clogs!" Arnold Perlstein: "What the heck was Edmond doing here!?" Lumpy: "I'm Lumpy! Destroying the Giggle Melon Helpers' VHS is very naughty for you to do that!" Moana: "I'm Moana." Emily: "I'm Emily Dachshund. You will be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year!" Flip: "I'm Flip the Sea Turtle. You will also be getting panda slippers in your blue present with a red ribbon on Christmas!" Save-Ums appear by landing on the ground with parachutes Jazzi: "Sorry the Save-Ums and I are late. I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. If you ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will be extremely pissed off at you and will exile you to Walmart Barrie North Supercentre where Bob, Todd, Emily and Kicho will kill you." Foo: "I'm Foo. Your South Park stuff made by Comedy Central will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again!" Custard: "I'm Custard. It's not cool to destroy The VHS. If you destroy the Giggle Melon Helpers' VHS... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull!" Noodle: "I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than Comedy Central." Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to destroy this VHS!" B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments!" Chilly Willy: "Save-Ums, what in Tarantion are you doing here?" Jazzi: "We were hoping to decorate for Christmas at The Save-Um Central." Jimmy Gourd: "Not right now, we're giving Wei punishments for destroying the VHS." Edmond Elephant: "You Save-Ums can leave right now." Custard: "Okay." Save-Ums leave Edmond Elephant: "Sorry about that, let the punishment day begin!" Wei: "No! I hate this thing that the Giggle Melon Helpers got stuck by a giant inflatable replica!" Edmond Elephant: "Too bad. 1st punishment, Emily Dachshund is going to play a sitar on you until they bleed!" Dachshund plays a sitar, after it gets broken, and replace it with a spine plant Emily: "That should take care of it. There now my sitar will be going away for the spines." Jerry Gourd: "2nd punishment, summoning the Giggle Melon Helpers, Beshte, Edmond, Jimmy, and Pongo to donate all of your stuffs to charity once and for all!" to: Wei's room where Jerry Gourd then snaps his fingers to summon the Giggle Melon Helpers, Beshte, Edmond Elephant, Jimmy Gourd, and Pongo to donate the Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pepsi stuff to charity with their powers. Jerry Gourd packs up all of Wei's South Park stuff to send to Hagerman, Idaho, Beshte packs up all of Wei's Rick and Morty stuff to send to Hagerman, Idaho, Edmond Elephant pack all of Wei's Wild Kratts stuff up to send to Hagerman, Idaho, Jimmy Gourd uses his Dark Burning Attack to make Wei's Felipe the Scarlet Macaw toy vanish to Hagerman, Idaho, Pongo packs up all of Wei's Robot Chicken stuff to send to Hagerman, Idaho, and the Giggle Melon Helpers pack up Wei's computers and beds to donate to Hagerman, Idaho while Jerry Gourd puts the Scarlet macaws in flight video on. Edmond Elephant: "That should take care of it. There now all of your Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pepsi stuff is completely gone! These packages containing all of your Rick and Morty, Wild Kratts, Robot Chicken, and South Park stuff and your Felipe the Scarlet Macaw toy made by Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pepsi will be going to the airport for the flight to Hagerman, Idaho for the charity shop." Save-Ums appear again by landing on the ground with parachutes Jazzi: "Sorry the Save-Ums and I are late again. 3rd punishment, we'll sing our theme song!" Wei: "No! I hate the Save-Ums theme song!" Noodle: "Too bad. Now let's begin our theme song!" Save-Ums sing their theme song from the DHX Media TV series of the same name. Edmond Elephant: "4th punishment, ass beatings!" Elephant begins to give Wei a painful ass beating. This action is censored Emily: "5th punishment, I will put nappies on you for destroying this VHS!" censor block covers the action of Emily Dachshund is putting a diaper on Wei Emily: "There! Now your nappies is on! You will wear diapers forever and you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet." Jerry Gourd: "There is no Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pepsi movies, TV shows, video games, clothes, books, toys, music, and related foods, no Wild Kratts, no South Park, no Robot Chicken, no Rick and Morty, no Rayman, and no Subway Surfers World Tour: Havana 2018!" Jazzi: "There will also be no fast food places that Thurston likes." Edmond Elephant: "The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, French food, Italian food, British food, Irish food, Polish food, Chinese food and the only things you will drink are water and milk." Wei: "I hate fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, British food, Italian food, French food, Irish food, Polish food, Chinese food, water and milk!" Edmond Elephant: "Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on!" Jimmy Gourd: "You will be forced to watch Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar (2014), The Land Before Time series, Ice Age series, Kung Fu Panda series, Rio 1 & 2, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Digimon: Digital Monsters, and Yu-Gi-Oh instead of Good Burger, Rick and Morty, Wild Kratts, Robot Chicken, and South Park." Jazzi: "You will receive detention every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Jerry Gourd: "You will receive spankings, punchings, kickings, smackings, beatings, slappings, baseball bat beatings, paddle spankings, gang beatings, aggravated assaults, wimplefish kickings, ass beatings and belt beatings every morning, afternoon, evening, and night." Edmond Elephant: "Now, let's start telling you stuff not made by Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pespi that you are forced to watch, play and listen!" Arnold Perlstein: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows not from Comedy Central like The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Grey's Anatomy, Family Matters, Step-By-Step, 24, COPS, Miami Vice, Seinfeld, Laverne and Shirley, LOST, Full House, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle, Dallas, The Big Bang Theory, Married With Children, The Sopranos, Ugly Betty, Desperate Housewives, Home Improvement, The Tracey Ullman Show, Two and a Half Men, Father Ted, Broadwalk Empire, Emily, Agent Blue Flower, Sex and the City, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, 19 Kids and Counting, Law and Order, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, America's Funniest Home Videos, The Partridge Family, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, M*A*S*H, The Golden Girls, 8 Simple Rules, Leave It to Beaver, Three's Company, Good Morning, Blue Flower the Musical, Miss Bliss, The Walking Dead, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, and Goosebumps as well." Chilly Willy: "You will watch all Paramount, Nickelodeon, FUNimation, Universal, and Disney movies including Raiders of the Lost Ark, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001), Barnyard (2006), Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, The Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast 2 Furious, The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, An American Werewolf in London, Fast and Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6, 8 Mile (2002), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Meet the Parents (2000), The Bourne Ultimatum (2007), Apollo 13, Love Actually, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster, Back To The Future Trilogy, Jurassic Park, Jaws, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, The Nutty Professor (1996), Emily: The Legend of the Blue Pyramid, PB&J Otter: The Funky Band Movie, Minions, The Numtums Movie, PB&J Otter: The Singin' Kid Movie, The Secret Life of Pets, Emily Television, Trek at Toyland, Agent Blue Flower: The Movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, Tinker Bell, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Pixie Hollow Games, Brave, Secret of the Wings, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016) and Finding Dory. Also, you will watch Coco with Marvin the Voyager and the Tokelauan Sea Turtles and Wimplefishes when it comes out in theaters next year!" Olaf: "That also counts big kids shows like The Garfield Show, Wabbit, Bunnicula, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville, Sonic Boom, Cartoon Planet, Grojband, Tom and Jerry: The Mansion Cat, DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High, Casper's Scare School, Chaplin and Co, Peanuts, Adventure Time, Steven Universe, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Teen Titans, Ben 10, Teen Titans Go, Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, We Bare Bears, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Chowder, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Mixels, Samurai Jack, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Ben 10: Omniverse, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Johnny Test, Ben 10: Alien Force, Dreamworks Dragons, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjtzu, Generator Rex, The Batman, Young Justice, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Nexo Knights, Transformers: Robots In Disguise, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The Tom and Jerry Show, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Squirrel Boy, Rick and Morty, Mad, Robotboy, Tom and Jerry Tales, Robot Chicken, The Venture Bros, Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Metalocalypse, Squidbillies, The Boondocks, The Eric Andre Show, Childrens Hospital, Harvey Birdman Attorney At Law, Superjail, Mr. Pickles, China IL, Black Jesus, Frisky Dingo, Off the Air, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Check It Out with Dr. Steve Brule, Moral Orel, Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell, Fishcenter Live and Brad Neely's Harg Nallin Sclopio Peepio not made by Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pespi." Jelly: "And you will be forced to watch children's shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Go Diego Go, Blue's Clues, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Kipper, Bubble Guppies, Pingu, Toopy and Binoo, Bill and Ben, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Baby Einstein, The Wiggles, Astroblast, Pajanimals, Salty's Lighthouse, Arthur, Gina D's Kids Club, Peppa Pig, Roary the Racing Car, Kidsongs, Naughty Naughty Pets, Hip Hop Harry, Mister Maker, Balamory, Bosco, The Morbegs, In the Night Garden, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, 64 Zoo Lane, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, Rolie Polie Olie, PB&J Otter, Tree-Fu Tom, Mike the Knight, Pocoyo, Tweenies, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Wonder Pets, Franny's Feet, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Franklin, Rainbow Fish, Woolly and Tig, Cyberchase, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Caillou, Raggs Kids Club Band, Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, 3rd and Bird, The Octonauts, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, The Koala Brothers, Fimbles, Tractor Tom, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Zingzillas, Sesame Street, Toot the Tiny Tugboat, Pip Ahoy, Merlin the Magical Puppy, Peep and the Big Wide World, Chuggington, Waybuloo, Same Smile, Charlie and Lola, Little Bill, Fifi and the Flowertots, Hi-5, Bananas in Pajamas, Will Quack Quack, Get Squiggling, Higglytown Heroes, The Backyardigans, Lazytown, Oakie Doke, Astro Farm, The Herbs, The Hoobs, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, VeggieTales, Penny Crayon, The Gingerbread Man from ITV, Huxley Pig, Charlie Chalk, Doctor Otter, Little Charley Bear, The Shiny Show, Little Bear, The Magic Key, Percy the Park Keeper, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, Fireman Sam, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Brum, Gerald McBoing Boing, The Lingo Show, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Little Robots, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Fizzy's Lunch Lab and Brian Jacques Redwall that are not made by Comedy Central, Ubisoft and Pespi." Peanut: "You'll play video and PC games not made by Ubisoft such as Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, Donkey Kong Country, Pokemon, Epic Mickey, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Chack n' Pop, PaRappa the Rapper, Cooking Mama, LocoRoco, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Call of Duty, Team Fortress 2, Grand Theft Auto, Halo, Balloon Fight, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Mega Man, Just Dance, Disney Infinity, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, The Sims, Spore, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Pong for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Action Girlz Racing, Bubsy, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, Tails and the Music Maker, Penguins!, Super Granny, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Dora the Explorer Video Games, Thomas and Friends Video Games, and others." Munchy: "You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, we Giggle Melon Helpers will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Jazzi: "Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and sometimes Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with their tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland!" Foo: "Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro and Sakurako Koinuma and sometimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. You will be forced to watch Animals Around Me every night nonstop!" Olaf: "You will receive spankings, slappings, whippings and beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop!" (Fiesta Trio plays fanfare) Fiesta Trio: "You passed out the 1st day for Wei to cause massive and gigantic amount of damage." Jelly: "I agree with everyone else. Now I will now take you to Walmart. Let's go, Wei." (at Walmart) Foo: "Wow, a Toopy and Binoo DVD. It's called Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes. That's what I wanted." (Wei takes it) Foo: "Okay, Wei already got it but there's no need to get angry." (meanwhile at the cash register) Wei: "Jelly, are we buying the Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes DVD?" Jelly: "Yes we are but let's ask the clerk." (at the desk) Jelly: "Excuse me, how much does this Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes DVD cost?" Clerk: "$137." Jelly: "I'm sorry Wei but the Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes DVD costs $137." (Fiesta Trio plays fanfare) Fiesta Trio: "You passed out the 2nd day for Wei to cause massive and gigantic amount of damage. Rush, billy old Gallopheasants with red shoes, vuelen!" planted the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bomb and he ran off to safety as Wei walked in and noticed the bomb The Giggle Melon Helpers had planted. Wei: "Oh no! A bomb! I gotta run!" ran for his life as the the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as the extremely maximum powerful highly explosive gigantic mega bombs The Giggle Melon Helpers planted detonated and exploded at full maximum omega power, completely destroying Pyongyang as the dying for pie explosion sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Custard also unleashes over Taedong Gate full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over Pyongyang and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 980 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 990 quadrillion people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of North Korean soldiers and civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Custard opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable Schleich Tiger Toy Figures, highly powerful Egg White Omelettes and heat seeking Flowerhorn Foods, killing centillions of North Korean soldiers and civilians and destroying 992 sextillion buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood and gore to be splattered and spilt. (Fiesta Trio plays fanfare) Fiesta Trio: "You passed out the 3rd day for Wei to cause massive and gigantic amount of damage." soon as a police officer walked into the room Police Officer: "Come with me, Wei. You are going to jail for a very long time. Come on, Wei. Let's go!" to: Wei and a police officer with the Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes DVD in an empty prison cell Police Officer: "This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink. You will stay here forever with just an empty room. And you will be watching primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films and DVDs not made by Comedy Central for the rest of your natural born life as well. Goodbye, Wei. Have a nice life in jail forever!" police officer leaves Wei in jail watching TV Wei: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" soon as the prison bars locked up Wei (Fiesta Trio plays fanfare) Fiesta Trio: "You passed out the 4th day for Wei to cause massive and gigantic amount of damage. You did it! Let's all celebrate with a party." Jelly: "That's a great idea." Edmond Elephant: "Arnold, because you helped us get rid of Wei, I earned a special award for you." Arnold Perlstein: "What is it?" Edmond Elephant: "Your award is Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes on DVD." Arnold Perlstein: "Hooray! I got Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes on DVD. Thank you very much, Edmond!" Edmond Elephant: "You're welcome, Arnold." Arnold Perlstein: "Now that I have Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes on DVD, let's all watch Toopy and Binoo: Snowflakes together." Edmond Elephant: "And as for you Fiesta Trio." Vanellope von Schweetz: "Holy Cow! It's Tanya Cookies!!!!" Chilly Willy: "Alright! Lets watch it at home!" Fiesta Trio: "What a good idea, Arnold."